


Felt too good to have happened

by Peccatium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peccatium/pseuds/Peccatium
Summary: Jack’s having a lucid dream about Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went through my old files and found this. It’s short but not too bad, I think.

When Jack woke up he felt drowsy but good and warm. His body limp and his mind hazy. He drifted in and out of consciousness, not really wanting to get up. So he just laid there, enjoying how fuzzy everything around him felt, though he couldn’t say where exactly he was right now. But it didn’t matter.

He tried to stir. Only now, that he found out he couldn’t, he started worried. After looking around he saw that he was bound to his bed. Wrists hold together by shackles that were connected to the headboard and his legs spread by rope that bound each ankle to a bed pole at his feet. And to his embarrassment, he was naked.

To say that Jack was confused would be an understatement. This feeling only got worse as he noticed Mark in the room, currently discarding his clothes in a corner. He felt a hot blush forming on his cheeks and looked away.

“Mark? What the hell is going on?!” he demanded. This was way to weird. Mark smiled at him and, when he finished stripping, moved to the bed, slowly leaning over Jack.

“Don’t worry, everything is alright.” He said in a lowly voice, that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. He slightly jumped as he felt Mark’s hand touch his dick.

“What are you doing?!”

“Just relax. I’ve got you. It’s fine.”

Mark’s voice dripped like honey that enveloped Jack’s brain and he couldn’t help but let go. It didn’t take long until he was sprouting an erection with all the tender kisses and touches to his body. Even if one part of his brain tried to remind him that he was not into Mark the other part just wanted him to relish in the warm feeling he got when looking into his eyes.

He hadn’t notice the finger that had shoved itself into his ass until it started pumping in and out of him. What he did not expect was the incredible feeling that hit him. He just wanted more, wanted something to fill him and as weird as it may sound he wanted to be fucked. It was as if his mind was short circuiting and having a dick inside him was the only thing he could think about.

Not long and Mark added another finger, and another, while Jack tried to meet his movements, fucking himself on them with an ecstatic expression. He was panting and moaning, while begging for Mark.

Everything he ever wanted was met when he felt Mark’s dick press against his hole and he was thrust into. He let out a loud moaned as it hit a spot that felt incredible. Mark’s thrusts were hard and fast, making Jack a complete mess under him and he was in heaven. He had never felt anything like this and only wanted more, more and more. It got to the point where he couldn’t form any coherent thought anymore, his mind consumed in the pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum.” He heard Mark moan over him. It almost didn’t register when he felt hot cum getting pumped inside him. The sensation was like nothing he had ever experienced as he got send over the edge. He only wanted there to be more. More inside him. More filling him up.

After a few seconds he felt Mark slowly pulling out and kissing him on the forehead. “You did so good, Jack.”

His mind was in scrambles and he felt himself drift back into the blackness of sleep, while he relished in the feeling of cum leaking out of him.

——-

Jack woke up and looked around. The dream still fresh and way to good in his head. But now he was not bound to the bed and Mark was not in his room.

He was embarrassed that he enjoyed this dream so much, but he also wanted it to reacure. With a grimace at the tacky feeling in his pants and went to the bathroom.

And then, he may or may not have bought a toy to scratch that incredible need he felt. He had some fun with that, that’s for sure.


End file.
